Life of a nightfury
by Greathron
Summary: Bk has been an ring dragon since birth. Once him and his friends get free they find out there is a monster that is killing all the night furies. later on we meet Toothless, and go through the movies and other parts of my own ideas. This is full of stories within stories. And is posted as parts not chapters. Picture is the same as always and also is the rating of M. Please R & R...
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note…

This book will not have chapters but parts… I've spent the past few years working on this book and part one is finally being typed… Make way for…

 **Part one**

 **THE RING DRAGON!**

Bk

Let's make this plain right now… This is not ring as something to have, nor is it a bell… No… This ring is a killing ring… made by humans… and my home, and I'm the champ… I was hatched here… raised here… and I fear no one and nothing… My name is Bluekiller or little Bk… In here it is kill or be killed. No teams, No friends, No mates, and No family. Trust no one and feel nothing. I can take anything and anyone down. Humans come from everywhere just to watch me fight, because I always make it a huge show… making it take hours… when it could be over in seconds.

I dive, roll and fire… BOOMMMMMM! I breathe in the smell of burning skin of the nightmare I was fighting… The blood on my paws was nice and warm… and a cool new scar on my left side… No pain, No fear, No sadness, No anger, nothing… I strike then fly away and lands letting him come to me… "BKBKBKBKBK!" The humans chant… I roar… the Nightmare panics and runs right into a wall… I smirk… moron… I put him out of his pain by ripping of his head and throw it into the air and destroy it with a plasma blast… causing it to rain blood… The shot again before going back into my home as the humans open the door… I then wash up and walk back to the doors to wait for supper.

Grace

*In another cage…* I'm Grace… Life was good till a day ago… you see… humans came and killed my mom and took me… dad was able to save the others… "She's pretty. I love that shine purple and blue. Shame we have to hurt her.' They step in… I give the cutest look ever… "Darn you! Stop please I can't help you… I would love to but…" I shift and turn away… "Stop being so pretty! Man you're too cute for you own good monster…" It says… Monster? Monster? ME? I'm not the monster! Your kind killed my mom… I growl at them… Next thing I know I'm in a black cage… unable to see. "Hey, you new here?" Someone says. "Yes." I say. "Stand back." Then a Nightmare lights it's body up. "I don't think we will be facing Bk, but if you do… "I'll inform you right now… He is heartless. The humans killing machine. My name is Terren by the way… You're on my team I guess." I nod slowly. "I'm Grace." He nods, "Pray you never have to fight Bk… Millions have died by his paws. He is fearless. He is the main show. I heard that one time he fight a dragon ten times bigger than himself and pulled the dragon's scales out one at a time till none were left then burned that dragon very slowly…"

I shudder, just as the doors open to a huge in closed area. "On our left are Bernflame and a new one a Nightfury female, we are calling Prettydeath. On the right are Storm and Stone." A loud explosion and they attack. I fight quick and fast… flying and cutting… and shooting plasmas… moving too fast for anything to hit me… but at some point Terren was killed by a strike to his heart… The dragon that took out his heart holds it up like a prize… for three seconds… for one of my plasma blast blows of his head in an explosion of blood and skin...I land… the only one left… and alive…

Bk

After supper I watch a human fight a little Terror. The human won… and my doors were opened… I step out and roar at the sky… "BKBKBKBK" Chants the humans… "OUR CHAMP BK THE UNSTOPPABLE! ON THE OTHER WE HAVE THREE WHISPERING DEATHS!" The announcer screams over the crowd. Most would panic at the thought of fighting one whispering death… if facing off with three would wet itself or drop dead in fear… for me… "WE'RE SCREWED!" One yells… "IT'S BK" Another yells… "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The last one screams slamming into the doors…

I smirk… I take on the first with ease chasing it around the ring… once captured… I break its neck after strangling it alive. Then turn on the second and fool around pounding its head in… Hit it… let it fly around the ring… hit it again… let it fly around the ring… I keep doing this till its head was completely crushed.

I turn on the last… with a smirk and then make a huge show of cutting out its heart and crushing it with my paws and blasting fire in the air… I then walk over to my doors. The humans quickly open them. I clean up and go to sleep, or try to…

I'm in a room… a dark room… so dark that I can't see, so I try an echolocation. it does not work… then fire roars to life and before my eyes are all the dragons I had ever killed rising out to the smoke with 100 more from today… hey attack… there is nothing I can do. They rip me apart… but I don't die… my body just keeps reforming… and they keep ripping me apart.

All of them are screaming and yelling at me… "WHY WOULD YOU NOT LET ME LIVE?" "I WANTED TO TEAM WITH YOU?" "YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY FURY." "DE AFTESDIFE DRAM YOU!" on and on and on… I woke to the feel of blood on my paws… my blood… I look over at the new scars on my chest, neck, and paws. I had tried to destroy myself… again…

Grace

The sun was trapped in cages and the moon was out as I'm dragged into the ring. On the other side was a small hatchling. A nightmare hatchling. It looks over at me in fear as there is an explosion from the first fight goes off. The hatchling turns into a ball on the far side… the humans start to boo… "Little one?" I ask slowly… It looks at me… covered in blood… "Don't hurt me, piz mis, Don'ty hurts Flarn. Piz mis." he says. I come over and start cleaning the wounds… mother instincts… I think to myself as I help the little one. Some of the humans seemed to like it but most were mad at me…

They came in and tried to take the little one away… I just followed my new instincts and attacked them trying to protect the little one. This caused most of the humans to start laughing… They finally got the little one in its cage…

Next thing I know is that I'm chained down and something starts hitting my back… hard… Again and Again the humans all seem to be counting each hit… "1, 2, 3, 4...55, 56, 57...108...209...310...420...530...640...750...860….970...1000….1100...1200...1500…" I'm then dragged to my cave almost unable to move… I start to black out and hear a voice. "Stupid monster next time you won't attack us." I hear the door slam… 'Why would they do this to me…? I was protecting the little hurt one…" I mutter…

Bk

I wash my blood off of me and wait for my food… I eat and then walk into the ring… They were throwing me in with three other dragons… One was a nightfury hatchling. He comes running right up to me… "Bk!Bk!WOW! You're even cooler than I thought! I'm Nightdeath! I want to be just like you! PLEASE CAN YOU TEACH ME!" He says jumping all around me…

I look down… thinking of all the dragons I had killed and the dreams of them slowly destroying me… Then feel a tear slip down the side of my face… sadness flows through me… "No young one, you do not want to be like me… Go, hide and act dead…" I whisper just as the start explosion goes off.

I kill the other two dragons by slowly ripping them apart till there was almost nothing left. I then shoot fire in the air and walk to the spot by the door… It opens and I walk out… the doors close and I hear yells of shock by the humans… "The little one is alive..." I turn and see the little one digging itself out of a sand pile it had made… looks around and then roar. "I STILL THINK YOU ARE COOL!" "You don't want to be me little one." I say and walk to my room to clean up…

Grace

"So… you think that if we put him with her…"The doors are opened and I'm dragged out… I'm thrown into the ring and a door to my right opens and a little night fury is thrown in… Just as a whispering death throws itself into the ring and takes after the little one… I throw myself in the way and hiss, "Hide under my wing little one, and stay close." I feel him move under me… as I face off with the whispering death.

"Cursed stone eater! LEAVE US ALONE." I roar, it hits me over the head… Stars fly around me... I fall then a little scream hits my ears… I force myself up and shot right into the whispering deaths mouth… It explodes… the little one ran right under me and clings to my front left paw… "You're ok…" I whisper and pick him up with my teeth retracted so I would not hurt him and make my way to the cage that was right now my home.

Bk

I jump claws out and I woke as I slam into a wall… covered in my own blood… I fall into the water and send it all over the floor I just stay...where I was… The words from the dragon I had killed just a few hours ago rang in my ears… "You heartless monster, I hope my memory follows you for what you have done… Do you not even care about the millions you have killed?" My mental walls start to break… I see my food and start eating only to lose it all over the floor adding it to the rest of the mess that was already there… the blood and water… I'm slowly falling apart…

For one of the first times ever… I broke down and just cried. "I don't know any more… I just don't know… my entire world has been turned upside down… everything I thought was right is wrong… and I can't get out of this… I don't want to do this anymore!" the doors are opened… then I hear a gasp of shock… "I don't think Bk can fight today… I think he is sick… Have someone come and clean his cage… Will send out prettykiller instead." A female… She must be good to take my place. I think before blacking out.

Grace

I'm dragged out of my home without the little one… which I was protecting… I'm thrown into the ring and find myself with the nightmare hatchling and a group of 4 whispers and 2 Nightmares… who don't even look at the Hatchling…

The little one runs over to me... I smile and lower my wing to hide him… Explosion and the whispers attack as a group. Taking out the two Nightmares. They then come after me… "On my back little one." He jumps on and I shoot off… I use my speed and fire shots to kill them… once done me and the nightmare are pulled apart and sent back to our cages...

Bk

I woke to someone cleaning up my cage… I look at him… He quickly backs away… I look him over… he was probably the smallest human I had ever seen… I nod at him and go back to sleep.

I jerk awake to the touch of something soft and wet on my side… I turn my head… causing the world to spin all around me… "Easy there Bk… you're going to be ok… It's a sponge… It's for cleaning some of this junk off of you. I look at him… then nod… and a strange sound starts to come from me that I had never done before… I did not know what it was.

His eyes go big… "WOW! I did not know dragons could purr." He mutters… the 'purring' gets louder… "My name is ant… stupid right?" I nod… hum then kid seemed familiar. "I'm the one that normally brings you your food." He says… so that's why… his scent was the same one the things of fish… I look and my sides… shocked at how different they seemed… The one he had finished was I blueish black that I did not ever remember seeing on myself. The other was starting to look the same… "And the list of things I did not know just gets longer." I mutter to myself… as the doors open… "Been three days… the people want to know if he can fight…" I nod and make my way for the door as soon as Ant was done cleaning my scales… I nudged him softly with my head as I make my way for the door.

Grace

I'm dragged out of my cave by myself and I'm put back in the ring… "We have prettydeath over here and our champ Bk… After he has been sick the past three days… Can he win another fight?" To my shock a pretty blue almost black… Nightfury male comes out… His body is covered with more wounds than I had scales… He shivers… then the Normal explosion… He attacks… but to me everything slowed down… I roll out of the way…

All I could see was him… All I could hear was his paws on the sand and his slightly fast heartbeat… and his raspy breathing… caused by a cut right on his neck… I duck and he flies over me… Mate fight… the words explode in my mind… this was a mate fight… me and him and I had to prove myself… Everything starts to speed back up as I take my turn at attacking… He's eyes are small and deadly… But they looked sad… and lost… That was when I found I could fight and talk at the same time.

Bk

"Hey! Name's Grace." She says… I smirk as I stop her paw and throw her to the ground… I would have pounced on her to keep her from getting back up, but I was in to fights at the same time. Her and myself, the more deadly one being myself vs. my mind and it was destroying me… The dragons I had killed screaming at me not to fight… I did not want to fight also… And she is to pretty to hurt… don't do this…

"You're the most deadly dragon alive? The ring champ Bk?" She asked… "Is that not what the humans said?" I ask and jump away, and charge up a plasma blast. "Ok! But killing dragons is not cool. You have become a monster." She says… This stopped me for a moment. "I have been trained since egg to be like this, and putting on a show is the only way to live… in here." I say… then mutter, "I just don't know anything else."

Grace

That stopped me… He sounded sad, like he did not want to kill dragons but did not know what else to do. "I have an idea…" I say… "I'm all ears…" He says looking like he was trying to make a joke… since he shifts his ears all about…

"Let's not fight each other… then with your help get the hell out of here." He nods and walks to his side and sits down… "What are you…" He shoots fire in the air… and the humans go crazy… He turns and walks out of the ring… I race to follow him into a new room…

It was a very nice room; much better then the cages… with a pool of water… and a bed… He washes off the blood and grim and walks to the door… and sits down just as it's opened by a kid with two baskets of fish. "Hey Bk, I brought fish for your new friend also. He grins and nods. "This is Ant… He brings my food to me everyday." Bk says… "He is a small human." I note out load.

"Yea." Bk says and takes a fish in his mouth and quickly eats it… I follow… just as we finish the door is opened and that little nigh fury from before was thrown in… He roars something that I did not hear… Before he sees me… His eyes go big… "Bk! Miss Grace!" He crowns.


	2. Chapter 2

kind of shocked that not very many looked at this book... I'm posting the next chapter and see how this goes... If you want me to keep going let me know... but for know this is where I'm going to end if not very many are going to read it... this has to be the slowest looked at book that I've ever posted...

 **Part two**

 **The story and freedom**

Bk

I blink trying to think of his name. "Your name is Black death right?" I ask. "It's Nightdeath." He says. I nod slowly, "Sorry about that." I say. He nods back, "That's ok." "Who wants to hear a story?" I say… after a minute or two… "ME! ME!" Nightdeath chants dancing around me… Grace looks up her paw in the air having stopped in the middle of cleaning her ears… and looking so bloody cute…. I could not look away and ended up purring loudly… Her face goes slightly red and sets her paw back down… "I would not mind a story." She says before going back to cleaning her ears… I nod slowly…

"It starts about 10 years ago… In this very room in fact." I watch their eyes go big… "A young hatchling… only three days old… starts to get his eyes to open… unknown to it that he was under his mothers wings… 'Mama… why tis it so dark? Where are the stars you were explaining to me the other day… it's night time right?' 'No, little one… you won't be able to see the stars in here… Just a moment let me light a fire…' Light fills the room and the little one screams in fear at the sight of it's mother… who is covered in blood, scars and wounds, and the wings where destroyed beyond healing… the few scales that are left are an ugly Blue-gray."

Both my listeners are shivering… "Why?" Grace asks slowly. "The ring… She was the ring champ before me." I explain. "What happened for her to lose?" Nightdeath asks… I nod slowly… "I'm getting there… Back then there was three champs Her the eliminator, A screaming death/ The destroyer, and Firebringer/ who would 'burn forever.' Three weeks after the hatchling first meet his mother… the humans brought her to him with a white spick in her neck…all the way through… the humans then grab that little one. 'Time to see how good the hatchling is in a fight.' One of the humans say."

"That poor hatchling." Grace was crying… and Nightdeath was hiding under her wing. I nod, "The little one finds himself in a huge ring with fire in cages. 'To our right is the falling eliminator's hatchling, Blue killer… And to our righ… NO! DESTROYER HAS GOT FREE FROM HIS CAGE AND KILLED LOWFLAME AND IS NOW FACING OF WITH THE LITTLE ONE!"

"YOU! You're the little one!" Grace gasps as if only just seeing that Bk stands for Bluekiller. I nod and keep going… "'So much for our new hatchling… better say you…' The strange voice keeps going but the little one does not hear it anymore… as he faces off with the massive screaming death… 'Ah! The Eliminator's Brat… Hope you were not too attached…. Because I killed her… That's what the death ring is about… Kill all and leave none alive… become an unstoppable champ.' The little one stops trying to find a way out… something starts forming inside of him… growing so huge he could not control it… only one word fit the feeling… Rage… Rage so strong that it made him unstoppable… The roar was that of a monster… with the power to destroy islands. 'YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! I WILL DESTROY YOU!' He jumps at the screaming death... 'I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM TILL DEATH DO YOU DEPART.' He roars as the little one slams onto his back… and started ripping every spick of the screaming death as it roars in pain… The humans go crazy… once Bk ran out of spicks to pull he puts them all back… Spick part first… Then starts pulling out it's scales one by one by the time that was done… The screaming death was dead…"

"So its true! You really did pull a dragons scales off one at a time…I thought the dragon that told me that was making it up." Grace says shocked I nod… "Once done the little one shot a fire ball in the air before going to the door he had come from… Two humans open it and he walks into his home… and cleans himself up… and set a scale onto a shelf in the wall before going to sleep... after that… food… fight… scale…. Clean… sleep restart." I finish "Come." I add and lead them into the hall.

Grace

I shiver at his story as I follow him with Nightdeath under my wing… "The hall of death and doom, Giving to me by the humans. Every scale from every dragon I've every killed. Try and count if you can." He says… "I can count to the billions!" Nightdeath… says…

Hours drag by with Nightdeath counting in my ears as he rides on my backs… as we keep walking… "What comes after billions?" He asks me… "Why?" I ask, "Because I'm at 999,999,999,999…" He says… "Make something up…" I say… "ok… one trillion… one trillion and one…"

"Don't bother… We are not even a fourth way…" Bk says… both of us gasp… "We are only about a fourth of the way there are three more levels like this…" I sink slowly to the ground… "And… And you've killed all of these mellenamtrillions of dragons?" He looks away.

"You… Your… You're a monster…" Nightdeath stammers… he nods slowly, "Yes… That's why… when in the ring you wanted to be like me and I had said." He nods, "No, young one, you don't want to be like me."

He whispers eyes going big… I nod slowly… "You known you were a monster… So why did you not stop?" I ask… "Stop? And get whipped?" He says… "That or attack a human…" He adds… "They whip you for attacking a human or not fighting." He continued. "Why are they not after you then for not fighting me?" I ask, "One… It's me… two… you're a she fury…" He says… my eyes go big… he nods... I leap away from him… "HELL NO!NOT HAPPENING!" She screams…

He nods… "I know, but we can use this… the three of us may be able to get free, Nightdeath's size, your mind, and my power…" He says. I blink in shock… "I'm able to go mostly where I want and know my way around… Here is the end… there is these two… Ant and Grid… Grid has the keys and is down right mean… you already meet with Ant.

You, Nightdeath, can fit though and get the keys… and I can unlock the door… once free, we take a left to the outside and fly off and then you Grace will lead…" Bk says… "Hi, Bk how are you and your friends?" Bk gives Ant a huge Toothless smile before walking back the way we cam… I do the same before heading after him… "Tonight…" I growl. He nods… "Tonight…" He agrees.

Bk

I wake up about midnight and woke Grace and Nightdeath and lead the way… Everything went smooth till we got to Ant and Grid… Nightdeath had got the keys and made it back to us and gives them the me… just as Grid turns on Ant… "Where are the keys… Where did you put them?" He yells. "What are you talking… oh, Hi Bk, What are you doing out at this time…" I smirk and hold up the keys… "How?" Both of them yell… Then Ant nods… grabs his chair and breaks it over Grid's head… Grid blacks out as he hits the floor… "Take me with you!" Ant says. I nod before they could say anything and unlock the cage ant let Ant on my back before making our way out this place. We got to the sky… but the humans start shooting at us… "Split up! Meet in the forest!" I yell…the other two nod and switch directions.

Grace

I spin though the trees hoping that Bk, and Nightdeath would be ok… Since I land in a clearing and no one was there… I lie down and wait… and wait… and then I heard a sound behind me… I turn and see Red and white, then sharp pain… then warmth, and clam… As I find myself in a different place with caves and rivers add dragons everywhere. "Hey, a new comer!" One of the dragons says… someone else comes to me… one of my kind… "Hope your death was quicker then mine." He says…

Writer's note

That is the end of Grace sorry… Also some other things… Facts… a nightfury will change scale color as they age so a hatchling that is born light colored will be come dark… Like a blue fury would become a blackish one… Also some of this may start to sound strangely familiar… Hum… Any guess on Who Bk is? And who is the one who killed Grace and why? This is the end of part two. Thanks for reading, please feel free to try and guess… who Bk is? I want to see if this is as plain as I'm hoping for…


End file.
